herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel T. McKenzie
Numbuh 362 (aka Rachel T. McKenzie) is a Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door Moon Base. She is also one of the supporting characters of the Cartoon Network show, Codename: Kids Next Door. Numbuh 362 had no really important appearances until after the end of Season 2 where she took the position of Supreme Leader of the KND after Numbuh 274 "betrayed" the KND. She is voiced by Rachael MacFarlane. Also, her position in the KND makes it highly likely that she knows about the undercover teenagers. It was revealed in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. shortly after the show ended she retired of being supreme leader and Numbuh 5 succeeded her. Biography She made her first appearance in "Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E.", earning her reputation as the best spy in the KND where she tried to sneak into the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane to gather information aboutDelightful Children From Down The Lane. However, she was interrupted by Numbuh 86 and Sector V who thought she was Numbuh 206, who had turned thirteen and escaped from decommissioning. She was then brought to Kids Next Door Moonbase where Numbuh 274 and the KND diplomats unmasked her, revealing to be Numbuh 362. Afterwards, she yelled at Numbuh 86 for her mistake. It should be noted that Numbuh 362 is in a higher rank than Numbuh 86 when she mentioned about how Numbuh 362 might give her a promotion when she thought she captured Numbuh 206. However, she is still in lower rank when Numbuh 274 was still Supreme Leader. She later appeared in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., taking the role of Supreme Leader of the KND after Numbuh 274 betrayed the KND and as the moderator as she prepared for the ceremony for Tommy Gilligan and his friends to welcome from the Cadets Next Door to the Kids Next Door. She announced to the rest of the KND (flashing a glare toNumbuh 86) because the Code Module was stolen by Cree Lincoln from Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., the ceremony could not commence. However, Sector V shows up with the Code Module and the ceremony continues, allowing Tommy to be the first to graduate. Personality Numbuh 362 is one of the sternest operatives in the KND aside from Numbuh 1. She is serious about the KND's mission, but she is also willing to look past the mission to the well-being of her charges. She is also stubborn, serious, but she is kind, supportive, smart, organized, and friendly, though, she is quite impatient and disapproves for Numbuh 1's reckless attitude as shown in Operation: Z.E.R.O. and in Operation: I.T., it is shown she dislikes pressure. Rachel is always very practical and logical, as she does not believe in myths such as Numbuh 0 until it is proven to her. She was originally known as the best espionage agent in the KND until Numbuh 274 betrayed the organization, where she took his place as the Supreme Leader. Gallery Cap604.jpg Trivia * She has a Scottish accent and is likely from there. Category:Kids Next Door Heroes Category:Kids Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Leaders Category:Genius Category:Mentor Category:Outright Category:Wise Category:Sophisticated Category:Voice of Reason Category:In Love Category:Secret Agents Category:Big Good Category:Damsels Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fighter Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Siblings